Aventuras Inesperadas - Ghibli World
by Kokoa-Kuroi
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que de un día para otro acabes en un fantastico mundo al cuál ni en tus locos sueños imaginarías ir?, pues bueno, esto le ha sucedido a Azuna Kaori, una estudiante normal de secundaria un día en el que dándose por vencida buscó una de las salidas mas sencillas. -Ghibli Cross-Over- Ven a leer si te da intriga :3
1. Prologue

_**Aventuras Inesperadas**_

 _ **Ghibli World**_

 **Prólogo**

¿Qué pasaría si de un momento a otro tu vida diese un giro que realmente no esperabas?, ¿Qué cayeras en un mundo totalmente fantástico que jamás imaginaste pudiese existir ni en tus más locos sueños?...

Esta es la historia de una chica, una estudiante de secundaria quien a sus dieciséis años, debido a cosas de la vida, ha dejado de creer en la existencia de todo aquello fantasioso, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una chica completamente solitaria, depresiva, que inclusive ha pensado muchas veces en terminar con su vida. Su nombre es Azuma Kaori.

¿Te gustaría saber cuál es su historia?..

¡Pues bien!, te invito a leer cada una de sus aventuras y a enterarte de lo que esta joven chica pasará.

* * *

Hello! ¿cómo están?

Buenooo, aclararé algunas cosillas, este fanfic es un cross-over que abarcará todas las películas de Ghibli, la chica así como el chico son creaciones mías, el resto de personajes le pertencen propiamente a Ghibli... espero les guste esta loca ideaquese me ha ocurridoen una madrugada de insomnio :3

¡Nos vemos!~~


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: ¿Qué es esto?_**

Un día aburrido, como cualquier otro, comencé mi rutina, me levanté de la cama, me coloqué el uniforme, tomé mi mochila y bajé, al ir a la cocina a por algo de jugo pude escuchar la típica discusión entre mis padres y ese estruendoso golpe que seguramente mi madre recibió, el silencio se hizo unos segundos para ser roto por su llanto. Observé el jugo en mi mano, ¿por qué pasaba esto?... ya estaba cansada de todo, simplemente cerré de un portazo la nevera y hui de ahí sin siquiera despedirme.

Una calle desierta, el frío de aquella mañana parecía calar hasta mis huesos, volteé a mirar de mala gana hacia la casa, ¡maldita sea!, había olvidado el abrigo ahí dentro, pero es que ya no pensaba entrar, después de todo… ¿para qué?, ya lo había decidido, hoy a la tarde mi existencia efímera en este mundo llegaría a su fin, mis padres poco me iban a extrañar, mis compañeros de clase… dudo que siquiera se percaten de mi ausencia, es más.. ninguna persona en este mundo se enteraría de mi desaparición hasta, probablemente, dentro de unos meses.

Me coloqué la mochila al hombro abrazándome a mí misma, aunque este fuese mi último día en este mundo hubiese sido mejor llevar mi abrigo puesto, después de todo estábamos a finales de noviembre, ya pronto comenzaría a nevar.

El mismo camino hacia la escuela, pronto me encontré rodeada de más estudiantes que platicaban amenamente unos con otros, el típico ambiente de cada mañana. Suspiré. Mi vista entonces se distrajo, miré a aquel chico de cabello negro, flequillo desalineado, su uniforme un poco arrugado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba platicando con su mejor amigo… ¿cuál era su nombre?... ¡ah, sí!, Kei, Ishiguro Kei. No me di cuenta de que mientras caminaba mi vista estaba clavada en él sino hasta el momento en el que su mirada de color grisácea se enfocó directamente en la mía. Abrí los ojos con pánico, mientras que él por su parte esbozó una de las más hermosas sonrisas que pude ver en toda mi vida, sin lugar a dudas era sincera.

Aparté la mirada rápidamente hacia un lado, sentía el calor en mis mejillas pese al frío, me había sonrojado, y es que era la primera vez que alguien me sonreír de aquella manera… aquí entre nos, Ishiguro-san siempre me había gustado desde que íbamos en primaria, tuve la "suerte" de ir en la misma institución que él desde entonces.

Seguí caminando mirando el suelo, de nuevo me estremecí al sentir la fría brisa darme de lleno, ni siquiera el uniforme era suficiente para aislarme del frío, pero, dicha sensación no tardó en desaparecer, algo calentito me envolvió. Elevé la vista encontrándome al pelinegro caminar a mi lado, solo llevaba su bufanda puesta… entonces me di cuenta… su abrigo estaba colocado sobre mis hombros. Volvió a sonreírme como había hecho anteriormente.

-Azuma-san, ¿Has obligado tu abrigo?... venga, no deberías de olvidarte de esas cosas, la temperatura cada vez será más baja –comentó mirando hacia el frente, yo solamente me encogí bajo su abrigo mirando el suelo.

Tenía razón en eso, la temperatura hoy era tan helada que, al respirar, el aliento se vislumbraba un poco. Noté su mirada sobre mí, probablemente aguardaba a que le respondiese algo, pero, ¿¡qué quería que le respondiera!?. Inhalé, notando el dulce aroma que emanaba su abrigo, este inundó mi nariz provocando que mi pulso se incrementara aún más de lo que ya podría haber estado; podía percibir su colonia… para ser mi último día, esto era algo que debía de disfrutar.

-Azuma-san, ¿siempre eres muy callada, no? –Ishiguro volvió a hablarme, esta vez me armé de un poco de valor para observarle aunque solo fuese de reojo… él me miraba, y al notar que le miré rió con suavidad- bueno, al menos ahora me miras.. –él miró hacia el frente- puedes quedarte con mi abrigo el resto del día, la bufanda me mantiene en calor… regrésamelo cuando te sea conveniente, ¿vale?

¿El resto del día?... me envolví en el abrigo acurrucándome un poco bajo este aspirando de nuevo el aroma de Ishiguro-san, sentí como volví a sonrojarme y agradecía a que mis largos cabellos ocultasen mi rostro, apenas y asentí con un movimiento de cabeza escuchando un "bien" por parte de él.

Me sorprendía de que hubiesen personas tan amables en el mundo, mi último día por lo menos tendría un poco de felicidad…

El resto del camino permaneció en silencio, Ishiguro-san caminaba a mi lado, su mejor amigo iba un poco más adelante platicando con otros compañeros de clase, realmente no entendía por qué el pelinegro no volvía con el otro, es decir, ¿por qué perder su tiempo caminando a mi lado?...

Al entrar a la escuela, el pelinegro se despidió con la mano y lo perdí de vista entre la multitud, por mi parte fui a mi casillero, me cambié los zapatos y me dirigí luego al salón.

Las clases pasaron monótonas, aburridas, no me tomé la molestia de almorzar, tampoco de tomar alguna nota en las clases, me dediqué a contemplar por la ventana. Casi a la hora de la salida recordé que aun traía conmigo el abrigo de Ishiguro-san, sonreí para mí misma… hoy era mi último día…¿por qué no confesarle lo que siento?...

Me fugué de la última clase huyendo a la azotea, ahí saqué una hoja y comencé a escribir una carta:

"Querido Ishiguro-san..

Seré breve y directa con esto… como ya no volveré a verte, no quiero llevarme esto a la tumba. Eres una buena persona y además un chico apuesto, siento que desde siempre he tenido suerte pues he podido observarte desde la escuela primaria… no tengo nada que lamentar… Desde ese entonces he guardado mis sentimientos para contigo, me gustas… pero nunca pude decírtelo personalmente… ¿pero qué más da ahora?.

Muchas gracias por haber sido bueno conmigo, por platicar hoy y prestarme tu abrigo, al menos me llevaré a la tumba un buen recuerdo…

Nos veremos en otro mundo,

Azuma Kaori"

Observé mi carta con una gran sonrisa, satisfecha pero a la vez entristecida, era la primera vez que me le declaraba a alguien, supongo que no lo haría de no ser porque estaba decidida a que mi vida terminaría hoy. Con cuidado doblé la carta y escribí fuera el nombre del pelinegro, para luego guardarla en el bolsillo del abrigo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, brillaba dando un tono anaranjado al cielo.. mi último atardecer, era hermoso. Tomé mis cosas y decidí bajar antes de que el timbre de salida sonara. Me acerqué al casillero de Ishiguro-san dejando dentro el abrigo, justo sobre sus zapatos, pero, para mi mala suerte… el pelinegro también salió antes.

-¡Azuna-san! –me saludó con una gran sonrisa, levantando su mano a la vez, yo solo me giré y salí caminando hacia la entrada principal observando el suelo.

Cinco minutos eran los restantes para que el timbre sonara y los portones de la escuela se abrieran, llegué frente a estos y solo suspiré, anhelaba irme, acabar con todo de una vez. Miré hacia el cielo una vez más, pero de repente la voz de Ishiguro-san me hizo voltearme, abriendo los ojos con pánico al ver que traía la carta desdoblada en su mano, evidentemente, la había leído.

Tragué con fuerza, para mi fortuna el timbre resonó; en cuanto el portón comenzó a abrirse yo aproveché el más mínimo espacio para salir por este huyendo. Corrí a más no poder, escuchaba los llamados de Ishiguro-san tras de mí, pero yo no voltearía a ver, debía perderlo, debía hacer que dejara de seguirme…

-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi!? –grité molesta sintiendo a mis piernas arder debido a la velocidad a la que me forzaba a correr.

-¡IAzuna-san!, ¡Espera!... ¡Por favor, Espera! –el pelinegro comenzaba a alcanzarme, era desesperante.

Di un giro abrupto internándome en el bosque cercano a la escuela, mientras corría tropezaba una que otra vez con las raíces de árboles, rocas, o el propio barro que me hacía perder el equilibrio. No volví a mirar atrás, la voz de Ishiguro-san se hacía cada vez más lejana.

Me detuve al llegar a un acantilado, respiré agitadamente echando una oleada hacia atrás, no había nadie. Miré entonces hacia abajo notando un caudaloso río correr con ímpetu y furia, habían rocas en él; lentamente me quité la mochila y me acerqué lo más posible al borde cerrando mis ojos y tragando con fuerza. Una última mirada al cielo, este sería el sitio donde mi vida acabaría, rodeada de naturaleza, verde vegetación, sonidos de animales y un hermoso cielo naranja-azulado. Sonreí mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos y rodar por mis mejillas.

-Si mi vida hubiese sido diferente… ojalá pudiese vivir en un lugar donde sí sea feliz… -hablé entre susurros conmigo misma- pero… los finales felices no existen, tampoco los cuentos de fantasía o los príncipes azules que llegan a rescatarte… la vida es dura…. –solté el aire de mis pulmones lentamente- Adiós a la vida…

Lentamente me dejé caer estirando los brazos, cerré mis ojos con fuerza e intenté mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro. Lo último que sentí fue el frío del agua y luego nada, oscuridad, silencio… Una brillante luz…

La calidez del sol me dio directo en e l rostro, abrí lentamente los ojos contemplando de lleno un cielo azul completamente despejado. Me senté de golpe, estaba sobre un verde césped, la brisa soplaba de manera cálida.

-¿No se supone que estoy muerta? –me pregunté confundida, el clima del sitio era mas o menos como el de finales de la primavera, ni muy cálido ni muy frío. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar lentamente, pude ver a lo lejos un edificio rojo, ¿era una iglesia?, ¿una estación de trenes?... Miré hacia el otro lado, la pradera se extendía más allá, hasta donde habían unos escalones y lo que parecía una… ¿estatua?...

Curiosa caminé hasta ahí, en definitiva se trataba de ello. Subí los escalones y miré aquel sitio, un pueblo, el aroma a comida inundó mi olfato y provocó que mi estómago gruñera resentido al no haber comido bocado en todo el día. Deambule entre los puestos, no había señales de vida, cosa que me hizo detenerme.

-¿Qué es este lugar?... ¿E-En dónde estoy?... –me pregunté intrigada y confundida, se suponía que debía de estar muerta, que debí de haberme ahogado o golpeado contra una roca... pero ahora resultaba que seguía viva y estaba en este… sitio extraño…

* * *

Hello! Espero que este rimer cap les haya gustado ^^

¿A dónde habrá llegado Azuna-chan? O.o =w= eso le sabrán en el próximo cap.. ¿o no? xD

Buenoo, nos leerémos luego!~

Espero con ansias sus reviews! :3

chauu!~


End file.
